Turning the Tables
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Skye finds out where Grant's loyalty actually lies and even though she doesn't want to believe that he would do such a thing, she knows that he did. Angst.


Hey guys! So I am new to writing Skyeward fanfiction, because I am a Klaroline shippers that has been writing Klaroline for the past year or so... I apologize if you dislike Klaroline, but if you are interested in my writing, you can head right to my profile. I have a bunch of different Klaroline fanfics...

This is a collab with a girl that goes by the name of Cassidy. Her account on here is CmayleenJ and I definitely recommend y'all check her out :)

Now, I do hope you guys like this! I personally think that it's amazing and I am very proud of it :)

* * *

_No sir, I haven't yet._ I just got her alone. Yes sir, I understand.

She could hear the agitation in his voice, echoing in her mind as she leaned on the door, pressing her ear against the thick slab of wood.

_I'm getting the information now. Pause. I know. I don't think I will have to bring her in. I'm close, sir. She's putty in my hands._ She could imagine the arrogant smirk on his bruised, chiseled face and she felt sick to her stomach, and this time she was certain it wasn't the butterflies.

A shaky breath left her swollen lips and she felt the air leave her lungs, left breathless.

He was talking to Garrett.. ? She couldn't be sure. She assumed his traitorous S.O. was already settled in the fridge. Where was Victoria? She had to get to the phone, to call Coulson so they could verify Hand's safety.

_I'll see what I can do. I got it, keep her alive at all costs until otherwise._

Until otherwise… If she thought she was sick then, she underestimated how nauseous she truly was. She covered her mouth to keep the vomit from spilling, but it had yet to reach her throat. She was sure it was only a matter of minutes, if not moments, she was bound to spill her stomach if he continued this conversation. The direction was sour, and bitter with betrayal as the realization dawned on her like the lousy light swinging over her head.

* * *

Grant noticed that Skye was gone for far too long. She told him that she needed to use the restroom, but she never returned.

He could feel the void in his stomach and he quickly scrambled towards the bathroom door.

Once at the door, he put his ear to it and listened. He heard the horrific sobs escaping her throat and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Skye?" He asked.

She heard his voice, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. The bile in her stomach rolled faster until she thought she would heeve, kneeling over the toilet, holding her hair back. She didn't think she'd be this physically ill, but the tension that built up in her muscle wound too tight, and now she felt like her world was spinning. Everything was a blur, thoughts amuck, like a carousel, spinning endlessly as one thought bounced to another, never stopping.

He was hydra. The man that she was falling for was apart of Hydra. He wasn't a good guy. He was a murderer-a monster! He wore nothing but a facade and that broke her heart into a million pieces.

Skye shook her head because she couldn't believes what was happening. Never did she think that her S.O. would be the bad guy. He was supposed to be good. He was supposed to want peace, not war.

"Skye, open this door!" Grant demanded, his voice dangerously low.

Skye backed away and her back hit the sink. She couldn't understand why-she tried to, but she couldn't.

The tattoo on his arm flashed through her mind and she knew for a fact that his tattoo matched the hydra emblem.

"Skye, open the door right now!" He ordered as he banged on it.

She jumped, frightened by the strength of his rage. She could feel the door vibrate and wondered how long it would last. She stumbled back, losing balance but luckily flattened herself against the wall as her legs shook. She felt trapped as the room got smaller and smaller. She felt as if the walls were caving in around her and didn't know what to do. All he had to do was bust down that door and she'd be at his mercy.

She didn't know what he'd do anymore. Was all of it a lie? The kiss? What would become of her? He didn't train her enough to defend herself. Suddenly, a surge of anger burned her veins as adrenaline pumped through her boiling blood. Her hair stuck to the glistening sweat lining her pale, sunken face. She noticed her color fading as she glanced towards the mirror, wondering if this was how she would be found. Or what she be found at all? Would she just be another missing person? Would she just be another Jane Doe?

"You-you lied." She was able to get out before she fell to the floor in a heap. Her legs felt like jelly and she couldn't bring herself to stand. Skye knew that she had to stand, but in that moment she wondered what the easiest way out would be... Would it be easier to just give up?

"No," she told herself as she forced herself to stand.

"Skye, open up," Grant ordered again, lowering his fists. She was trapped. She wouldn't go anywhere. He just had to get it, or coax her out. The balance was tipped in his favor. He pushed his weight against the door, ramming his shoulder into the wood. She screamed as she thought a bolt popped.

Silence followed as Grant was shaken by her scream. He was doing this to her. He stepped back. He was scaring her. He didn't want this. He didn't plan for these events to take this turn, but he wouldn't become a monster like Garrett. He wouldn't traumatize Skye like this. Even this, he registered, was far too cruel.

"Skye," he approached gently, hoping to ease the atmosphere. "Let's talk about this."

As if she would come out, he knew better, but he didn't want to scare her again, not like that. That scream…. he cringed. He didn't like knowing he was behind it. He didn't like knowing that he made her afraid.

She had to keep it together-she had to keep it together for her team. Her family. Skye knew that she couldn't give up just yet. Grant had to pay for everything that he did and she knew that she had to be the one to bring him in.

Her heart ached knowing that what they had was most likely a part of Garrett's malicious plan, but she knew that she had to stay strong.

Skye looked around the restroom quickly and she noticed a crack in the wall.

As she crawled over to it, she looked back at the locked door. She knew that he would have the door opened soon, but she had to find a way to outsmart him. Skye knew that she couldn't allow him to win. After all, he was the enemy and he needed to be taken down.

Once at the wall, she knocked on it and the tile fell almost immediately. Inside, she spotted a tranquilizer gun and a small smile crept onto her lips. _That's Fury for you_, she realized.

"You wanna talk, Grant?" Skye questioned as she slowly stood up and put her finger on the trigger.

"Yes, let's talk. This is all a misunderstanding... You know me, Skye." He told her as the lump in his throat began to fade.

Not anymore, she answered more so to herself. She didn't know anything, not for sure, other than Grant was playing on the other team, not for S.H.I.E.L.D. As far as she knew, he only stood for lies. Determination was set on her face as the truth settled under her skin like parasites, joined by an overwhelming sense of disgust as she crinkled her nose, as if smelling something fowl.

"I'll come out as soon as I know that I'm safe." Skye said as she shut her eyes.

"Of course you're safe! I would never put you in danger, Skye." He tried to reassure her.

Skye couldn't help but snort because she knew that he would hurt her if necessary. The Grant that she thought she knew wasn't the real Grant Ward- he was but an evil and villainous man that felt no remorse. She didn't fall for the villainous Grant Ward, but she did fall for the Grant Ward the she believed she knew.

"Skye, open this door right now!" He shouted. "You have to trust me?"

"Trust you?" She questioned as a snort escaped her throat. "You're a liar and a cheat! You played our team for fools. You played me."

"Skye, please… I had no choice." Grant said, hoping that she would believe him.

"Don't tell me that you didn't have a choice, Grant. Everybody has a choice."

"But I didn't!" He cried out as he put his hand on the door knob and tried to get it unlocked.

"I will come out as soon as I know that you have your weapon away."

"What makes you think that I have a weapon with me?" He asked her as he looked down at his gun.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Grant. The Grant that I thought I knew wouldn't have frightened me, but that is exactly what you did. Please do forgive me if I don't trust you at the moment. After all… I don't even know if Grant Ward is your actual name." Skye told him as she inhaled a sharp breath.

"It is." He clarified because he knew that his name was probably the only real thing about him.

"Put your weapon away and I will unlock this door. If I open this door and I see that you have your finger on the trigger, I will die knowing that you were nothing but a fake with no humanity left."

"Skye, please…" He started, his voice growing wary.

"Put it away!" She ordered, her voice loud.

"Okay, okay." He sighed heavily before he put the gun away. "It's away, so now it is time for you to open up."

"Okay," Skye retorted as she put her hand on the door knob and turned it.

Once she had the door open, she came face to face with him and she looked him over before quickly shooting the tranquilizer in his direction.

Before Ward could reach for his gun, he was down. Her face was nothing but a blur and he could feel the sleep overwhelm him.

"Skye," he breathed out.

Skye shook her head and once she knew that he unconscious, she dropped the gun and backed away. Her back was against the wall and she shook her head frantically.

"Coulson!" Skye shouted.

For the first time, she pulled a trigger. She was able to press down on the metal piece… and not feel the regret she thought she would. Given, it was only a tranquilizer, but it brought a man down -not "Grant Ward," no he didn't exist, he was a parasite, an unwanted one -but a dangerous man who threatened everything she stood for, everything she loved.

She pulled the trigger because unlike him, she could commit to S.H.I.E.L.D, and whatever left it stood for. She pulled the trigger because she could commit to her cause, to defend her team,_ her family_. Above all, she would protect and preserve the only family she ever wanted, especially from those who threatened the ones she loved.

"I trusted you," she snarled, looming over him, hand still tightly gripped around the gun. "Never again," she announced, before averting her eyes to Coulson. He stared down at Grant, flabberghasted, before looking up at Skye, bewilderment set in his wide eyes.

"I found the real traitor," she confirmed, nodding towards May apologetically.

"Good job," Coulson managed to say, but the denial was still set hard in his cold eyes as he glared down at Grant. "Agent Skye," he finished, smiling a bit, despite their ghost status. She knew what he meant and smiled along with them.

Shield may be compromised, but their cause for the greater good wasn't, and for that, they were still agents of _something, something important._

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys liked this one and who knows? Maybe Cassidy and I will continue if enough people are interested! :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
